leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Caitlyn
/ |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Caitlyn erhält und feuert unter folgenden Bedingungen verschiedene Arten von untereinander nicht interagierenden auf gegnerische Einheiten ab: *jeder sechste, normale Angriff (Aus Büschen jeder dritte normale Angriff.) * von einer (Caitlyn erhält 650 zusätzliche Reichweite.) * vom (Caitlyn erhält 650 zusätzliche Reichweite.) Diese fügen gegen Champions (+150% der kritischen Trefferchance) des als zusätzlichen Schaden und gegen Türme, Vasallen und Monster konstant als zusätzlichen Schaden zu. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . **Auf den zusätzlichen Schaden von Kopfschuss wird Lebensraub angewendet. **Der verstärkte Angriff kann ganz normal gegen Türme verwendet werden. **Der verstärkte Angriff hat weder Auswirkungen auf Inhibitoren, den Nexus oder Augen, noch wird er verbraucht. **Angriffe auf Augen generieren dennoch Steigerungen. **''Kopfschuss'' zusätzlicher Schaden wird nicht angewendet, wenn dem Angriff wird, er oder wird, oder durch andere Champions beeinflusst . * generiert keine Steigerungen für weitere so getroffenen Gegner. **Der zusätzliche Schaden von Kopfschuss wird aber nur gegen das Primärziel angewendet. |spellshield = haben keine Auswirkungen auf den abgefeuerten Kopfschuss. |additional = *Gegen Ziele, die in eine Yordle-Schlagfalle geraten sind oder von dem Kaliber 90-Netz getroffen wurden, erhält Caitlyn eine 25px visuelle Reichweitenanzeige. *Angriffe auf 25px kopfschussmarkierte Ziele können ungeachtet einer Normalangriffsverzögerung ausgeführt werden. *Da es sich nur um eine Verstärkung eines normalen Angriffes handelt, gilt diese Fähigkeit als Projektil für und . *Es wird auch dann eine Steigerung für den Kopfschuss gewährt, wenn der normale Angriff von Caitlyn nur aufgeladen, jedoch nicht tatsächlich abgefeuert wird, da das gewählte Ziel währenddessen starb. *Der maximale zusätzliche Schaden durch einen Kopfschuss liegt bei: ** (50 + 100) + (((0,5 50) / 10) (100 / 10)) = **Dieser Wert wird additiv verstärkt, wenn das Ziel von einer festgehalten wird. *Ein theoretisch erreichter Wert von mehr als 100 % hat keine Auswirkungen. *Die zusätzliche Reichweite von hat keine Auswirkungen auf die Reichweite von Kopfschüssen, die durch oder das generiert wurden. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Projektilbreite |custominfo = |description = Caitlyn legt ihr Gewehr 1 Sekunde lang an und feuert dann einen durchdringenden Schuss ab, der normalen Schaden verursacht und dann gestreuten Schaden anrichtet. Jedes weitere dadurch getroffene Ziel erleidet 67 % des Schadens. |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens)}}|Verringerter Schaden| % des Angriffsschadens)}}}} |description2 = Ziele, die von einer wurden, erhalten immer den vollen Schaden von Piltover-Friedensstifter. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} | }} |speed = |cost = 1 Aufladung und |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Caitlyn generiert immer wieder Aufladungen von Yordle-Schlagfalle, bis zu einer maximal gleichzeitig tragbaren Anzahl. |leveling = }} |description2 = Caitlyn platziert eine Falle am gewählten Zielort, die nach Sekunden scharf wird und einige Zeit bestehen bleibt. Wird die maximale Fallenanzahl durch Neuplatzierungen überschritten, so wird die älteste Falle sofort zerstört. |leveling2 = Sekunden}} |description3 = Gegnerische Champions, die auf eine Yordle-Schlagfalle treten, verbrauchen diese, werden für Sekunden und gewähren Caitlyn in diesem Zeitraum gegen sich selbst einen unabhängigen . |leveling3 = |description4 = Des Weiteren erhalten diese Gegner erhöhten Schaden durch den zusätzlich verfügbaren , werden für 3 Sekunden und für immun gegen weitere Yordle-Schlagfallen in diesem Bereich. |leveling4 = | % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} }}| visuell anzeigt. *Das, mit dem Aufwerten der Fähigkeit steigerbare, tragbare Fallenmaximum bestimmt auch die Anzahl der Fallen, die gleichzeitig auf dem Spielfeld platziert werden können. * schützt zwar vor dem , nicht aber vor dem gewährten beim Auslösen der Yordle-Schlagfalle. *Der Spieler, der Caitlyn spielt, sieht, wenn ein Gegner, egal wo auf dem Spielfeld, in eine Yordle-Schlagfalle getreten ist, die gestrichelte Linie bis zu diesem Gegner, die dem klassischen 25px Kopfschussindikator entspricht. *Beim Erlernen der Fähigkeit erhält Caitlyn direkt das Maximum von 3 Aufladungen. *Das kann mit entfernt werden. *''Yordle-Schlagfallen'' gewähren bei der Platzierung Sicht in einem sehr kleinem Umfeld, um die Falle herum. *Die Yordle-Schlagfallen sind auf dem Spielfeld für beide Teams sichtbar. *''Yordle-Schlagfallen'' können nicht ins Ziel genommen werden. *Das Platzieren einer Yordle-Schlagfalle, welche zu einer Überschreitung des tragbaren Ladungsmaximums führen würde, zerstört die älteste Falle. *Die Yordle-Schlagfallen zeigen Caitlyn den eigenen Wirkungsbereich, in dem sie ausgelöst werden können, an. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Projektilbreite |custominfo = 70 |description = Caitlyn feuert ein Netz in die gewählte Richtung, das magischen Schaden verursacht, einen getroffenen Gegner für 1 Sekunde um 50 % und sie selbst in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zurückstößt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Caitlyn erhält, gegen das vom Kaliber 90-Netz getroffene Ziel, für 2 Sekunden einen und 650 zusätzliche Angriffsreichweite. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , auf den mit dem Netz getroffenen Gegner. **Zusätzlich wird ihr die 25px Reichweite des visuell angezeigt. *Der Rückstoß kann zum Überqueren von Terrain genutzt werden. *Hat eine kleine Aufladezeit und kann daher von Gegnern abgebrochen werden. *Kann zu einer Einsparung der Ausführzeit von führen und ist daher als mögliche Kombination empfehlenswert. **Dabei muss nicht zwangläufig für beide Projektile die gleiche Richtung gewählt werden. *Kann zu einer Einsparung der Ausführzeit von führen und ist daher als mögliche Kombination empfehlenswert. |video = |video2 = }} }} |speed = 3200 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung, in der Caitlyn ihr Ziel ins Visier nimmt, kanalisiert sie 1 Sekunde lang ihren perfekten Schuss. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Caitlyn die Kanalisierung beendet, so feuert sie ein, dem Ziel folgendes Projektil ab, das am ersten getroffenen Gegner normalen Schaden verursacht. Andere gegnerische Champions können sich in die Schussbahn werfen, um den Schuss abzufangen. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| auf ihr Ziel und das Projektil trifft immer, auch unsichtbare Ziele. *Wenn Caitlyn, bevor sie das Ziel ins Visier genommen hat, die Sicht auf den Gegner verliert, wird die Fähigkeit abgebrochen, verbraucht aber auch kein oder erhält Abklingzeit. *Klone und Champions können das Projektil abfangen. *Nachdem Caitlyn die Kanalisierung begonnen hat, kann sie die Fähigkeit nicht mehr selbst abrechen. *Wenn das Ziel stirbt oder nicht mehr ins Ziel genommen werden kann, während Caitlyn ihren Schuss auflädt, wird Ass im Ärmel auf 5 Sekunden Abklingzeit zurückgesetzt, die werden aber nicht erstattet. *Wenn das Ziel stirbt oder nicht mehr ins Ziel genommen werden kann, während die Kugel bereits fliegt, so behält diese ihre Richtung bei und kann immer noch Champions in der Schussbahn treffen. |video = |video2 = }} }} cs:Caitlyn en:Caitlyn es:Caitlyn fr:Caitlyn pl:Caitlyn pt-br:Caitlyn ru:Кейтлин zh:凯特琳 |Hintergrund= Geschichte Ein Grund, warum Piltover auch als die Stadt des Fortschritts bekannt geworden ist, ist die außerordentlich niedrige Verbrechensrate. Dies war nicht immer der Fall; Briganten und Diebe aller Arten empfanden den Stadtstaat als ideales Ziel für Plünderungen, vor allem wegen seiner wertvollen Ressourcen, die eingeführt werden, um die techmaturgische Forschung voran zu treiben. Einige theoretisieren sogar, dass die Stadt schon lange an das Chaos und das organisierte Verbrechen gefallen wäre, hätte es Caitlyn, den Sheriff von Piltover, nie gegeben. Als Tochter eines wohlhabenden Staatsmannes und einer Hextech-Forscherin entdeckte Caitlyn ihr natürliches Talent für Untersuchungen im Alter von 14 Jahren, als ihr Vater auf dem Weg nach Hause angegriffen und ausgeraubt wurde. Sie schlich sich in dieser Nacht mit dem Gewehr ihres Vaters aus dem Anwesen und verfolgte die Spur der Straßenräuber vom Ort des Verbrechens aus, bis sie diese stellte. Zunächst taten ihre Eltern alles, um ihr dieses riskante Hobby auszutreiben, aber sie war unverbesserlich. Um ihre Tochter auf die einzige ihr bekannte Art zu beschützen, begann Caitlyns Mutter damit, sie mit techmaturgischen Gerätschaften auszurüsten, die ihren detektivischen Plänen zuträglich waren. Caitlyn wurde binnen kürzester Zeit stadtbekannt, da sie das Verbrechen in Piltover im Alleingang bezwang und sie sich schon bald in eine bestechende Schönheit entwickelte. Sie kniff nie vor einem Fall oder einer Herausforderung und sie wurde zu einem der zielgenauesten Schützen des Stadtstaats. Ihre Dienste wurden bald darauf von Demacia in Anspruch genommen, um einen mysteriösen Gesetzlosen zu schnappen, der begann, gewagte und Bekanntheit erlangende Raubzüge durchzuführen. Der Bandit, der immer eine Karte mit einem stilisierten „C“ am Ort des Verbrechens zurück ließ, wurde Caitlyns Erzfeind. Bis zum heutigen Tag sucht sie noch immer nach diesem geschickten Einbrecher und der Fall hat sie bereits durch ganz Valoran geführt. Sie ist der Liga der Legenden beigetreten, um ihr Können zu verbessern und den Einfluss zu erlangen, der es ihr ermöglicht, ihr einziges Ziel aufzuspüren, dem es bisher gelang, ihr immer wieder zu entkommen. Liga-BewertungLiga-Bewertung: Caitlyn Beziehungen * und sind Partner. * Zusammen jagen sie die wahnsinnige Verbrecherin . * Zudem ist sie scheinbar gut befreundet mit und . |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Caitlyn Arktische Screenshots.jpg|Arctic Warfare Caitlyn Caitlyn Kopfjäger Screenshots.jpg|Headhunter Caitlyn Caitlyn OriginalRebellChroma.jpg|Classic Caitlyn (Chroma) Mondgeist Screenshots.jpg|Lunar Wraith Caitlyn Skins ; * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an die afrikanischen Safaris. * Dieser Skin ist zudem eine Anlehnung an den Internet Browser Safari von Apple. * Zudem teilt sie das Internet-Skin-Thema mit , und . ; * Dieser Skin stellt Caitlyn in ihrer Polizeiuniform da. * Sie teilt das Thema mit , und . ; * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an den Film Predator. * Sie teilt das Thema mit , , und . ; * Dieser Skin wurde zum Mondwende-Event 2016 veröffentlicht. * Ihr Aussehen könnte eine Anlehnung an den noch nicht veröffentlichten Champion Ao Shin sein. * Sie teilt das Thema mit und . ; * Ihr aussehen ist eine Anlehnung an Chell aus der Portal-Reihe. Sie teilt das Thema der weißen Kleidung, das Design ihrer Waffe und dem Portal bei der Rückruf-Animation. ** Sie könnte auch eine Anlehnung an aus " " sein. * Der Hintergrund könnte eine Anlehnung an aus dem Spiel " " sein. * Dieser Skin ist der erste Skin, bei dem Caitlyn keinen Hut trägt. Allerdings trägt sie einen der folgenden Hüte beim Rückruf: ** sein Hut ** ihren Dreispitz-Captain Hut ** einen mittelalterlichen Helm ** einen Cowboy Hut ** ihren eigenen Zylinder * Sie teilt das Skin-Thema mit . ** Im Gegensatz zu der Freundschaft zu im Standart-Skin, so jagt , da dieser als Zeitflüchtling gilt. |patchhistory= Patch Historie V4.1: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die visuellen Effekte von „Ass im Ärmel“ weiter liefen, selbst nachdem das Projektil dadurch zerstört worden war, dass das Ziel nicht angreifbar wurde. Caitlyn-Spieler sollten jetzt eine bessere optische Rückmeldung bekommen, wenn ihre ultimative Fähigkeit ihr Ziel nicht treffen wird. V3.15: * Wir haben Caitlyns Laufanimation verbessert! V3.7: * Allgemein ** Das grundlegende Angriffstempo wurde von 0,668 auf 0,625 verringert. ** Das pro Stufe gewonnene Angriffstempo wurde von 3 % auf 4 % erhöht. * ** Erhält keine Kumulationen mehr, wenn Strukturen angegriffen werden. V3.02: * ** Wird nicht mehr verbraucht, wenn Augen angegriffen werden. V1.0.0.147b: * ** Der Schadensabfall nach Treffern wurde von 15 % auf 10 % verringert. ** Der minimale Schaden wurde von 40 % auf 50 % erhöht. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.142: * Allgemein ** Kurzinfos aktualisiert. * ** Die Zauberzeit wurde verringert. * ** Die Reichweite wurde von 1900/2050/2200 auf 2000/2500/3000 erhöht. ** Die Vorbereitungszeit wurde von 1,25 Sekunden auf 1 Sekunde verringert.0/2200. V1.0.0.141: * ** Ignoriert bei der Platzierung nun Kollisionen mit anderen Einheiten. V1.0.0.140: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Caitlyn während Ass im Ärmel aussah, als würde sie angreifen. V1.0.0.133: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Kopfschuss nicht ausgelöst wurde, während Caitlyn verspottet oder zum Schweigen gebracht war. V1.0.0.129: * Das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 305 auf 300 verringert. V1.0.0.128: * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 20/65/110/155/200 auf 20/60/100/140/180 verringert. * ** Der Aktivierungsradius wurde von 150 auf 135 verringert. V1.0.0.125: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Abklingzeit von „Ass im Ärmel“ nicht zurückgesetzt wurde, wenn oder das Ziel waren und während der Vorbereitungszeit starben. V1.0.0.123: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den eine kurz nach dem Auslösen einer vorherigen Falle platzierte „Yordle-Schlagfalle“ dafür sorgte, dass eine weitere Falle entfernt wurde (so als wären zu viele platziert). V1.0.0.116: * ** Die Reichweite wurde von 125 auf 150 erhöht. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 60 auf 50 verringert. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 90 auf 75 verringert. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 150 auf 100 verringert. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 1600/1900/2200 auf 1900/2050/2200 erhöht. V1.0.0.113: * ** Benötigt ab den Stufen 1/7/13 nun 8/7/6 statt immer 8 Angriffe. V1.0.0.112: * ** Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit wurde von 2200 auf 3200 erhöht. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 1400/1800/2200 auf 1600/1900/2200 erhöht. ** Die anfängliche Verzögerung vor dem Anlegen wurde deutlich verringert. V1.0.0.111: * Allgemein ** Kurzinfos wurden überarbeitet. V1.0.0.109: * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 40/70/100/130/160 auf 20/65/110/155/200 verändert. ** Der Schadensfaktor wurde von 1 auf 1,3 erhöht. ** Der Schadensabfall pro Treffer wurde von 6 % auf 10 % erhöht. ** Der maximale Schadensabfall wurde von 30 % auf 50 % erhöht. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 250/400/550 auf 250/475/700 erhöht. ** Das Ziel wird nun für die Wirkdauer aufgedeckt, wodurch die Fähigkeit nicht mehr abgebrochen wird, wenn das Ziel den sichtbaren Bereich verlässt. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Ass im Ärmel“ nicht durch die Meisterschaft „Verwüstung“ beeinflusst wurde. ** Der Schaden wird nun als Zauberschaden und nicht mehr als normaler Angriff gewertet. ** Löst nicht länger Treffereffekte, etwa den , aus. ** Löst nun Treffereffekte für Zauber, z.B. den Effekt von , aus. ** Es ist nicht mehr möglich, dem Schuss auszuweichen und er wird auch nicht mehr durch abgefangen. V1.0.0.108: Hinzugefügt * (Passive) ** Jeder 8. Angriff (Angriffe aus hohem Gras zählen doppelt) von Caitlyn erzielt einen Kopfschuss, der 150 % Schaden gegen einen Champion oder 250 % Schaden gegen einen Vasallen verursacht. * (Q) ** Caitlyn legt ihr Gewehr eine Sekunde lang an und feuert einen durchdringenden Schuss ab, der normalen Schaden verursacht (weitere Treffer verursachen weniger Schaden). * (W) ** Caitlyn platziert eine Falle, um hinterhältige Yordles aufzudecken, die nur auf Champions reagiert. Wird sie ausgelöst, setzt diese das Opfer 1, 5 Sekunden lang fest und verursacht magischen Schaden. * (E) ** Caitlyn feuert ein schweres Netz, das ihr Ziel verlangsamt und sie zurückstößt. * (Ultimative Fähigkeit) ** Caitlyn nimmt sich die Zeit für einen perfekten Schuss, wonach sie an einem einzigen Ziel gewaltigen Schaden auf sehr große Distanz anrichtet. Gegnerische Champions können sich in die Schussbahn werfen, um den Schuss abzufangen. |Sonstiges= Trivia * Caitlyn wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam entwickelt. * Sie war der erste im Jahre 2011 veröffentlichte Champion. * Caitlyn ist der Sheriff von Piltover und hat als Partner. Wenn die beiden Champions in einem Spiel als Verbündete kämpfen, erhalten beide den Buff Piltovers Beste für ihre Zusammenarbeit. Bei jeder Tötung/Unterstüzung, die sie zusammen erzielen, erhalten sie +1 zusätzliches Gold. * Falls im gegnerischen Team ist, bekommt Caitlyn (genauso auch Vi) den Debuff "Fang mich, wenn du kannst" als besondere Interaktion mit der kriminellen Jinx. * Caitlyn hat auch spezielle Interaktionen mit , wenn sie sich im gegnerischen Team befindet. * Die , die Caitlyn auslegt, haben einen Cupcake als Köder. Manche Spieler nennen ihre Fallen deswegen auch einfach "Cupcakes". * Caitlyn selbst wird von "Cupcake" genannt, wie man in ein paar Zitaten hören kann, falls sich beide im selben Spiel befinden. * Caitlyn hat von allen Champions die höchste Reichweite für Basisangriffe (mit 650 Einheiten). ** Allerdings wird sie mit der Zeit von überholt, die durch ihre Passive Caitlyns Angriffsreichweite mit zunehmendem Level übersteigt (auf Lvl 13). ** Wenn die Fähigkeit "Waffenwechsel" als erstes aufwertet und ihren Raketenwerfer "Gräte" benutzt, kann auch sie Caitlyn in ihrer Reichweite ausstechen (auf Lvl 9). Entwicklung * Caitlyn wurde von Ezreal entwickelt. Caitlyn OriginalSkin Old.jpg|Original Splash Art Caitlyn OriginalSkin Old2.jpg|Zweites Original Splash Art Caitlyn WiderstandsSkin Old.jpg|Original Widerstands Splash Art Caitlyn SheriffSkin Old.jpg|Original Sheriff Splash Art }}